


Silent Screamers

by badboy_fangirl



Series: The Green Tea Universe [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to Green Tea Will Change Your Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Screamers

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and total funfic! Written from the prompts of Sara, Jane, beer and the line, "Are you as horny as I am?"

_One week later…_

“So, you two seem a lot more relaxed now,” Sara murmured, her voice low.

Jane’s head turned in surprise towards the woman who sat at her left. “None of your business, but yes.” Putting a bottle to her lips, she drank deeply and then said, “Could be the beer, at least for me.”

“Just noticing,” Sara replied. “And I’m sure it’s _not_ the beer.”

“You and Michael couldn’t take the record for how many times in one night, you know. Not without driving the rest of us crazy,” Jane said, her lips lifting in a small smile.

Sara’s cheeks flushed and she looked away, back out to the pool where Michael and LJ were swimming. “I told you he was dealing with things differently,” she said, her voice still muted.

“Well, I’d guess Linc’s finally ready to solve his problems like his little brother.”

A long pause was followed by Sara’s timid question, “How many times?”

Jane had, at that point, turned her head back to stare out at the pool, but she quickly looked back at Sara. “Are you asking how Linc is in bed?”

“No,” Sara answered quickly. “No, I just wondered, you know, how many times…you know. For comparison sake.”

“You think Michael’s insatiable?” Jane asked.

A giggle bubbled up from Sara’s lips, seemingly unwillingly. “I’m not complaining, if that’s what you mean. He’s sort of a 2 for 1 guy. He’s very…concentrated. Determined. Makes sure I have twice as much fun as he does.”

“Wow. That’s…uh, a little TMI. But at the same time, very interesting.” Jane finished off the beer she’d been nursing for a while. Setting it aside, she swung her legs over the side of the lounge chair so she faced Sara fully. “The first night between 11pm and 6am: six times.”

Sara’s eyes widened and she blew a soft whistle. “We didn’t hear you guys at all.”

Jane shook her head. “You wouldn’t have. We left. Went into the city. I’m not quiet and I wasn’t going to try to be. Now that we’re a little used to each other it’s not so…explosive. And Linc likes to…make me scream, you know, so it’s a joke between us. We’re the _silent screamers_.”

Sara giggled again, and then turned too, so she faced Jane. That’s when her eyes went upward and saw Lincoln standing about five feet behind Jane’s lounge chair. “But he’s good at what he does, so if I have to learn to silently endure it, I can—“

Jane cut herself off when she noticed the mortified look on Sara’s face as she continued to stare at Lincoln, who smiled, but said nothing, a silent observer to the whole conversation. Jane’s head turned and her eyes met his, a fleeting annoyance whispering over her countenance as she realized he’d been standing there for some time.

Finally Lincoln spoke, “Are you as horny as I am, after that conversation?” He winked at his lover and then looked back at Sara, whose gaze was firmly on the patio beneath her feet.

“It’s not polite to eavesdrop,” Jane said, completely unfazed by his lewdness.

“It’s not polite to kiss and tell, either, but I won’t hold it against you. Or you, Sara.” He looked out at the pool where Michael and LJ floated, chatting between themselves. “I won’t even mention to Mike that you think he deals with his problems by having sex with you.”

Her face blood red, Sara got to her feet and walked over to the pool quickly, acting as though she hadn’t heard Lincoln at all.

“You’re mean,” Jane said, stretching her hand up so he came around the lounge chair. Carefully sliding on to the chair, he pulled her back so she sat in the V of his legs.

Kissing her neck softly, he said, “I never pretended to be different.”

“You can’t tease Sara like that. She’s a little provincial.”

“A little what?”

“She doesn’t talk about certain things very comfortably.”

“She was talking to you,” he pointed out, tugging her firmly into his lap.

“That’s girl talk; but even so she wasn’t giving up a lot of info.”

“I was serious about that question I asked, you know.”

“I can tell,” she said and he stifled a groan when she squirmed against his lap.

“Jane, when I think of all the time we wasted…” he whispered, burying his mouth against her ear, and sucking the lobe up between his teeth.

She arched back into him invitingly and replied, “We should go into town. I don’t feel like being quiet tonight.”

“I’ll go pack the condoms.”


End file.
